Curses of Scars and Debts
by IdleWit
Summary: A short fic, bout Jack Will Elizabeth. Inspired by Trailer. Not continuing cause now we know the end.lol. I got many things wrong, and some right.
1. A Pirates Life

**A Pirates Life**

"_A Pirates life will see you through a lot of running, a lot of scheming, a lot of bullets, a lot of women, a lot of curses, countless debts and best of all lots of rum. The one thing it gives you that is priceless though, is freedom…oh, and rum too, never can have too much of the stuff in my opinion…."_ **_A pirate's ideal (stated while drunk)_**

Jack Sparrow, that was his name, had been for as long as he could remember, not far when he came to think of it. It was because of the blessed rum of course, heavenly stuff, he couldn't understand why Elizabeth couldn't appreciate it, nor Will, both odd ones if you asked him, everyone had something they would not be ungrateful to forget. Then again, everybody had restricting morals too.

He breathed in the fresh sea air, standing on the balcony of the beautiful manor. Not him, he wasn't restricted by anything, not even the horizon; there was always something that came after, somewhere he could run, a brilliant plan to think up. That was the pirates life, no standing still, going wherever you wanted, doing whatever you could, it was pure and utter freedom. He heard the blacksmiths heavy steps as he came through the doors, heard him pause not sure if he should intrude on Jacks thoughts. He decided to anyway, much to Jack's annoyance, and walked on. He stood next to him, breathed in the air, the sounds of the party could be heard. Not the sort of party Jack would usually attend, classical music and upstart ladies, no fun at all and worst of all no rum. It wasn't Will or Elizabeth's party either for that matter; it was the Governors, the dear old father's way of sending his lovely daughter off, regrettably. He'd built the blooming mansion for them, as a wedding gift. It hadn't been inhabited yet, but by a few servants. Will and Elizabeth were waiting for the opportune moment, after the vows and such like. Frankly Jack didn't see the point of a piece of paper to tell you were married, but people so did love holding do's and dressing in fancy clothes, just like Will now, and dear Elizabeth within. Jack remained in the attire he loved, and therefore remained out of sight, upstairs away from the guests. It would be his neck in the noose again if he was spotted by anyone, the Governor, and especially the Commodore.

"So what brings you here unannounced?" Will asked, he kept on glancing behind his shoulder, as if expecting the Commodore to barge in at any time, with a troop of soldiers. By the people who had turned up at the party, a group of who were dressed in red coats, Jack didn't find that so unlikely.

"I notice you haven't inquired if I'm mad," Jack pointed out.

"Well we both know the answer to that," Will said.

Jack smiled appreciatively and turned to him. "What happened to the hat mate," he asked, noticing Will's bare head. "Really a stroke of genius, exchanged it for a parrot I see."

Will sighed and rubbed his head, the parrot on his shoulder fluttered its wings slightly. "Will you take it?" Will asked, looking at it with a bit of fear. "These are new clothes."

Jack shooed his hands at it, "Go on, back to the Pearl," he said. The parrot just looked at him, with those small black eyes. "Go on," Jack snapped, flicking it, "You mangy bird, Mr Cottons probably wondering after you."

The bird gave a small squawk and took flight, heading towards the sea, it became engulfed in the night. They both looked after it, there was silence for a moment.

"Your lucky Elizabeth is a quick thinker, the Commodore was trying to recall where he'd seen it before," Will said, almost reproachfully.

"How else was I supposed to let you know I was here?" Jack asked, "Bleeding sailed the Pearl right up to your pretty little hut and fired the cannons?"

"Why _are_ you here?" Will asked, Jack sighed.

"Couldn't even offer a poor pirate a bit of rum before we get to the niceties, could you?" Jack asked indignantly.

"No," said Will, "Besides there's no rum in the house, Elizabeth said the last experience she had with it has turned her off it for life."

"Poor love," Jack sighed sorrowfully, "Got her little heart broken; it just wouldn't have worked though."

"Come on Jack," Will persisted, "What have you got up your sleeves this time?"

"Can't a friend just visit another said friend?" Jack asked, knocking on the pillar, and then inspecting it as if was something highly interesting, he began to circle it and Will followed him, he'd forgotten how odd Jack could be.

"Not you," Will snapped, "Now tell me or leave."

Jack swung around to him, "Fine," he sighed, "A bit of wine though, eh?"

"No," Will said, "You already look drunk."

"Haven't touched a drop," Jack said sorrowfully, "I'm parched."

"Exactly!"

Jack turned back to the balcony, looked out onto the ocean, he slowly held up his hand.

"It's been paining me," he proclaimed with great reluctance.

"It's been paining," Will said blankly. "You sailed all this way, risked your life which Elizabeth and I saved, to tell me that your hand has been paining you."

"No, you simpleton, look closer," Jack snapped, giving him a whack on the shoulder. On closer inspection Will noticed the white scar running along the palm of Jacks hand; unconsciously he rubbed his own identical scar.

Jack looked at him closely, then smiled grimly. "Aye you've been feeling it too and the fair Elizabeth as well."

Will turned away from his suspicious gaze and the sinking feeling he had, "Old scars hurt, Jack, it's not unusual."

"But these, these be a curses scar. I tell you I've been feeling it, there's a change on the wind," Jack shivered slightly.

"You sound like Gibbs," Will said, trying to cover up his uneasiness.

"Aye, well if you spend enough time with him," Jack shrugged, "At least I don't smell like him, a blessing hey."

"Not yet," Will muttered under his breathe; Jack turned to him and Will got a whiff of the sea captains unhealthy breathe. He had forgotten you had to be careful where you pointed your nose around Jack.

"What was that mate?" he inquired, another large whiff, Will quickly turned his head away.

"So that's all you came for then?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Aye, I just needed to see if you were feeling it too, thought I'd see if I could unravel a plan before they caught up to me, and to get a bit of rum…. No use telling you though, caught up like two birds you are with Elizabeth, both lost your senses."

"Were engaged, were happy," Will said shortly.

"When's the wedding, eh?" Jack inquired curiously.

"In a month's time," Will muttered, this time reluctantly. "You better not risk that neck of yours Jack, to come see it, the Commodores going to be even more vigilant."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," Jack said, flashing his gold teeth. "But I don't think I'll be able to make that appointment despite your warnings."

Will turned to him curiously, "What's wrong Jack?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jack mumbled, "I have this gnawing feeling at the back of me neck, mate, it's biting at me like a mosquito, I tell you there's something I've forgotten, some debt. I think it's best I stay out of the way, keep whoever it is from a knocking. A storms coming."

"Oh Captain Norrington," came a shriek from the garden, "Do tell us about this new fellow…what is his name is again…."

"Lord Cuttler Bekhett" the Commodore supplied rather patiently.

"Yes that fellow, the new pirate hunter, he sounds simply amazing."

Some of Elizabeth's friends and the fair lady herself had walked into the garden below, accompanied by the Commodore and his red coats, Jack quickly hid behind the pillar, biting his fist.

"He's part of the East India Trading Company; I've heard he's quite an ingenious man, talks of a new world governed by the British filled with civilized people. He's quite bent on destroying all those who feel the law is beneath them, especially pirates," the Commodore supplied for the giggly young ladies. "I'll not be surprised if he doesn't succeed, they're a dying breed these pirates."

"Oh really Commodore," Elizabeth said coldly, she was a little apart from her giddy 'friends' and was much more composed in the company of handsome officers. Something seemed to be bothering her. "Any news of Jack Sparrow?"

Will gave an appreciative grin, his fair lady was clever.

"No, not yet," the Commodore said rather stiffly. "But I'm sure that Lord Bekhett would be able to aid us in that matter, he is quite ingenious, even more then Sparrow can even claim I'd say."

Jack snorted rather loudly, and the Commodore looked up at the balcony. "Good evenig Commodore," Will said, caught red handed, his face turned red. "I was catching a breathe of air."

Jack shook his head a bit in sadness; after all that they'd been though he'd at least hoped Will would have learnt to lie. He moved forward, hoping to salvage the situation, but Will quickly pushed him back with a heavy hand onto the pillar.

"Stay there," he muttered under his breathe.

The Commodore frowned down below, "Are you quite all right Turner?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Yes, completely fine," Will said, "I'm just a little fatigued; I think I'll retire for the evening." He quickly moved into the shadows were he was out of view and pulled Jack with him.

"Oh," the Commodore said, but the ladies were already trying to grab his attention again, and pulled him away before he could inspect any further.

"Do tell us more," exclaimed the one who had first ventured upon the conversation

"As I said, he has often stated that he will civilize the world, modernize the people within it, eradicate those who are not willing to change and bring it forward," the Commodore continued, slightly distracted and frowning.

"You have to wonder Commodore," said Elizabeth sharply, she was looking at her eager and excited friends with disgust, "What civilized is, a man who fights for his freedom, or a man who fights to enslave others and brands his fellow human like cattle."

"Don't be silly Lizzy," said one of the girls, "Pirates are evil, everyone knows that, they break the law, and kill and steal and drink, and their not respectable, they deserve to be branded to warn common people." Elizabeth pursed her lips trying to bite back what she had been dying to say once she had left the pirates and come back to society with a revelation.

"What's the matter Lizzy?" she asked in a high voice, "Are you still upset over that awful maid falling over you?"

"Maybe you should be branded too then," snapped Elizabeth, finally losing patience that they could not see the truth in the matter, "To warn people of your ignorant tongue, really you are all so superficial, chained down by a society which is filled with illusions. Branding people with titles and stations just because of what their born into. If I was to choose between a pirate or one of you I'd choose a pirate, they have a sense of decency and don't brand a person because of their money and station, they appreciate hard work. Why just last week I heard you gossiping about how my marriage to Will would amount to nothing because he is a blacksmith. At least pirates value friendships."

"Well I never," the girl exclaimed, she had turned slightly red, "If that's how you feel then maybe I should call for my carriage… You've changed Elizabeth," with that she flicked her hair and sailed away, the Commodore motioned for his guards to follow but he remained where he was. They both stayed in silence while Jack and Will watched the drama unfold.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly, "Just because Lord Buhkett shares these views does not mean we all do."

Elizabeth looked at him and sighed heavily, they didn't understand, no one did, except Will and Jack, and the crew of the Black Pearl. All these people had ever done was live lives filled with gossip, no adventure, no fun, no freedom, just invisible chains called society which held them down.

The Commodore moved closer to Elizabeth, he had lost her as a fiancé, but he did not want to lose her as a friend, this was evident. "If there weren't those who broke the law now and then, I wouldn't have a job, and life would be…well… mundane," he said this rather painfully, aware that it went against what he believed in, but it was the truth. "I understand it's hard to settle back, after experiencing such…. Freedom, but sometimes it is better to have friends from both worlds, so you do not get carried away with either duty, or leisure, I have learnt that from our latest exploit."

Elizabeth looked up at him with new eyes, maybe he was not the most free man, but he had experienced the sea as well and met more pirates then her, he had seen the other side of life too, and although he was against piracy, he had still given Jack that head start.

"I'm quite glad to see that friendship go Commodore," Elizabeth said, "I never really did like those girls, but I'll always have you to remind me to hold my tongue more firmly next time, will I not?"

It was request of friendship, and the Commodore bowed in submission.

"Commodore," called a red coat from within, "The Governor has requested to see you he wants to confer about provisions before you depart sir."

The Commodore turned to go, but Elizabeth pulled him back for a second. "Commodore," she requested, he turned to her, curious.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he requested.

She stood there for a moment, unable to voice her concern, and then she finally found the words. "Do you really think that this man, this Buhkett will end the age of pirates… do you really think he's a threat to… to there way of life? To the age…of….of?" she trailed off.

"I cannot say Elizabeth," he said almost gravely. "But it is evident that the pirates have been dying rapidly by the crown. This Buhkett is a very driven man I have heard, and he will stop at nothing and nobody to gain the new world he wishes for. Maybe even Sparrow will have to bend to his conform."

Elizabeth thanked him, and watched with a furrowed brow as he retreated within. Jack and Will both watched her as she stood there, illuminated by the moonlight, her hair falling free and her red dress glowing.

"What will you do Jack?" she finally asked, looking up the balcony. Jack and Will slowly moved to the edge again.

"Well I'll drink some rum love, and then get back on the Pearl," Jack answered.

"No, I mean…" Elizabeth tried to explain, she was struggling with the concept herself, "What will you do if… if the pirates really die out?"

"Well there'll always be me," Jack said.

"Yes but you heard the Commodore," Elizabeth said, "This man… this Buhkett will stop at nothing to destroy all the pirates. I heard others talking before, apparently he calls pirates the dying race. What will you do if he tries to make you conform?"

"It'll never happen," Jack said, "You forgot a very important thing, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love, savvy."

"But they'll catch you sometime Jack," Will said, rubbing his scar unconsciously, thinking about what Jack had said earlier, "Something will catch up to you one day."

"Gosh you can't win with you lot, can you," Jack exclaimed, raising his hands to the skies. "These men come and go, but pirates are always there."

"Yes and the Greeks and Romans were always there too, look what happened to them," Elizabeth pointed out. "You've already been caught by that same company once You have to be more careful Jack, you can't come here like this and risk everything"

"Just me life love," Jack said, giving a small grin.

"She's right Jack," Will said, "You can't gamble so much."

"But I love gambling," Jack whined. "And since when have you two become so cautious. I've never been stupid enough to want to die for love."

"Yes but you've been stupid enough to be an honest man," reminded Will.

"Never," Jack said indignantly.

"Stop sallying Jack, this is serious," Elizabeth pointed out, "It would be horrible and ungrateful after all we've done if you finally end up hanging on the hang man's noose. Norrington hasn't really been searching for you, but this Buhkett man won't give you that same respect."

"There's always a price on my head," Jack sighed, "Why was I cursed with so many admirers."

"Stop it," Elizabeth snapped, "It would be horrible if anything happened to you and the Pearl was lost, and piracy was lost…it's a wonderful race Jack, well at least you and your crew are, don't gamble it all away…."

"Never was one to let people collect on my debts," Jack said quietly, almost absent mindedly looking up at the stars and frowning, as if he saw something extremely interesting. He was swaying from side to side, waving his hands.

Both Elizabeth and Will looked too, but all they saw were stars and the full pale moon.

"What would you do Jack?" Will broke the silence.

Jack sighed, and put his hands together as if asking for patience, finally he turned to Will and Elizabeth. "I thought I explained this," he said carefully, as if he was talking to simpletons, "There'll always be me and the Pearl and the crew, and you two of course, to pilfer our black hearts out… and freedom… nothing will change that."

"A storms coming," Will reminded Jack of his earlier words. Jack turned to him.

"It's best I get going then eh, before it reaches me ship," he said grimly. "I'm sure I'll remember who I owe before the end of the month, besides, they won't be able to get to me unless they were Satan themselves, and not even then, I hate having to pay debts."

With that he sprung to the ground, climbing down the pillar neatly. He bowed at Elizabeth and saluted Will.  
"A happy marriage to you both," he said, "And if I can, trust I'll be at your wedding."

"Jack," Elizabeth reproached, but he was already gone.

Both her and Will stood in silence again, each consumed in their thoughts.

"Do you think that he'll be all right?" they both asked, then looked at each other.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow," Will reminded them both. Elizabeth ran her hand over her scar.

"A storm is coming Will," she said, "And were caught in the middle of it. Everything's going to change."

"Everything always does," Will said, "But like Jack said, we'll always be here no matter what, and we'll always be pirates."

"Don't forget the Pearl," Elizabeth laughed and looked up at Will, "and the crew."

"Do you really think he'll make it to our wedding?" Will asked.

"I hope not," Elizabeth prayed, "But I suppose he will. He'll just drag whatever's looking for him into Port Royal, and he'll drag us into it too, you mark my words. He'll probably ruin the whole wedding, and what hope will we have but to follow him."

"As long as it's not as bad as Barbossa I don't really mind," said Will.

"Nor I," said Elizabeth.

They stood their contentedly, looking up at the stars. "We forgot the other thing Will," whispered Elizabeth, "The most important thing that will always be here, that will never change."

"Hmmmm," Will inquired with a mumble.

"Freedom," said Elizabeth.

But Will remembered one last thing, "And don't forget Jack Sparrow."


	2. A Spill of Rum

**A Spill of Rum**

"Oh how ladies despair at the mess, and men moan at the loss, over such a small spill of rum."** An observation about rum (by one who obstain's from drinking).**

Jack was drunk, as drunk as he had ever gotten. He was a pirate after all, if he wasn't on the seas he was playing cards, flirting or drinking, drowning his sorrows as they say. It had been almost two weeks by his reckoning since he'd been to see Will and Elizabeth, two weeks of not spotting anything unusual at all but still having that feeling of something creeping behind him. All seeing Will and Elizabeth did was stir his suspicions about what was out there.

The crew had almost spent all of the tiny fortune they had retrieved from the Isle, they now had become tired of the constant wandering they had been doing to avoid whoever Jack owed this time. There uneasiness was also spreading about this new man, Buhkett, who Jack didn't even have to inquire about. He was the talk of every port they had landed in, and was soon becoming the hidden fear and outward ridicule of all pirates. Jacks crew was not accepted from this, especially the fear. Jack didn't think they would mutiny, but then again he didn't think his last crew would either and look where that had ended up, on a forsaken island, albeit the second time they did it he did have a girl that just couldn't stay away from him, ah sweet heart, if only it was meant to be. So he had declared to his crew that they would actually stay the night in the near by port, one of those Caribbean islands that the English navy overpasses, sad for them as it was actually quite a rich little town, that was because of the trade it did with pirates of course like Jack and his motley crew, so it was actually quite fortunate the navy never passed by for a cup of tea.

Jack was seeing double of everything, the streets, the pubs, which was annoying when he wanted to enter one, the dog. Flaming mongrels, couldn't even keep out of his way, kept on tripping him up. Finally he swore at it in the foulest language he knew, and it scampered between his legs, whimpering as if it had never expected to be ill treated by someone. After a few paces it looked back with sorrowful eyes, whining and shaking as if it had been frightened out of its wits.

"Pirate," Jack reminded, the blooming dog, it looked like he expected an apology from him, hah, from Captain Jack Sparrow.

He stumbled off, finally after he hit another brick wall while attempting to enter a pub he decided it was time to call it quits and return to his home. Ah the dear Pearl looked so beautiful under the moonlight, just glowing; when he finally reached the docks he stopped to admire it. Come to think of it so did the other three ships right next to it which Jack could see, he shook his head, his vision went down to two again, two he could deal with, it only took a bit of guessing and a die. Even if he did row to the wrong one, his crew would surely see and pick him up, after all a captain rowing in the middle of an empty piece of ocean and calling up for a rope to what appeared to be sky, was a bit odd. He rolled his lucky die, if it landed on seven he'd head for the right hand one, any other number was the left. He rolled the die, it landed on seven, he picked it up and it flipped over to the other side in his hand, that side was also seven. He sighed; he'd forgotten it wasn't his lucky die for nothing. He quickly rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a coin buried deep down; at least one hadn't been used for drink. He flicked it in the air, it landed on heads, which one was which again?

He sighed deeply, "Blast it," he snapped, he just stepped into his small boat, which was quite difficult if he actually thought about it, and started to row towards the right hand ship. After the ship kept on moving and becoming blurry he headed for the other one, he finally got it right, and some of his crew managed to haul him up, although they were a bit over the cliff themselves. He traipsed his way to his cabin, where more rum lay. He managed to drown two bottles before he keeled over; he hit the boards of his cabin.

"Ow," he muttered, he had been aiming for his bed, but it had been a tad further then he thought it was (It was on the other side of the room.). He poured a trickle from the bottle onto the boards. "Go ahead and have some love," he murmured, giving a laugh. He sighed and rolled over, toasting "To Freedom," he roared, and drowned the rest of it down, the ship gave a small lurch, almost as if it was drunk itself, Jack slipped on the boards and his head hit the bedpost hard. "You've been having a few too many love," he mumbled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jack woke up with a start, his mind snapped to his cabin. Everything looked in order, except for that prickling feeling he had on the back of his neck. He quickly grabbed one of the new pistols he had taken from some upstart British colonel a while after he had left Port Royal. The man had doubted his piratical vigor, and the second time Jack had been marooned he realized the advantage two pistols had over one, especially shiny ones like these. Jack jumped up, his other hand on his cutlass; he looked around, his eyes darting from corner to corner. He got up slowly, and then took a step. Quickly swiveling around he shouted, to 'surprise any surprise attacks' as he said. Nothing was there. Jack moved slowly around, and at a movement at the corner of his eye, turned to face what was there. It was just the old wrought mirror which was slightly grimy and need of repair, not that Jack minded much, you couldn't really see your reflection clearly anyway when you were drunk. Jack's head was throbbing; he rubbed his temple and sighed. Looking up at himself again, he gave a grin, moving towards the mirror.

"Arrghh," he said, giving his best piratical pose as well, brandishing his cutlass while sticking out his chest. He moved closer, making a face, was that spinach in his teeth, he bared them trying to see clearly. "Do I even eat spinach?" he mumbled wonderingly, his diet was usually liquid, consisting of rum, of course that also meant he didn't remember what he did in between drinking large quantities of it, and waking up the next day with a splitting head.

He suddenly turned around, his cutlass whipped out, pointed at the neck…

"Well I wasn't expecting that," he said, swaying a bit partly out of surprise, and partly because he wasn't very good at keeping his balance. He was too used to being drunk to be bothered, besides ships moved a lot, not much time for balance.

The man just glared at him, he wasn't much of a man really, come to think of it.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he inquired, "Or are you a bit confused mate, it happens to the best of us." He sheathed his cutlass, but he ensured his hand was close to it. By the looks of him, his strappy mate was incapable of causing him harm.

"Sallying as always Jack," the man said gravely, shaking his head.

"Would it kill you to joke a bit mate," Jack said, "Oh," he remembered what had brought this man to his death in the first place, "In your case… well that trick on Barbossa wasn't exactly a bag of laughs was it, not really inspirational. I quite appreciated it though, don't get me wrong, irony of the best kind for me."

"Aye, it boded well for you Jack," the man's voice was strained, his figure quiet transparent, he barely seemed to be hanging on. "But what is coming is not going to bow to your old tricks."

Jack looked at him, cocking his head and frowning, he didn't show any surprise, he didn't even ask how an old friend had ended up as a ghost in his cabin, Jack was used to surprises, especially from himself. His wits were also drowned in rum, which added to the lack of comprehension, and the ghost didn't seem to be able to string out anything but a few words together anyway. "So me old mate came back from the dead to warn me," he said, "Evil lurking on every corner, beware… not another curse mate is it?... It's getting a bit old, couldn't you have thought of something a bit more original, I mean couldn't you have come back to reveal to me how to reach eternal life or even better show me the way to an endless store of rum or something?" Jack moved towards his heavy desk which was bolted to the floor, he opened the top draw, taking out a few bottles, then chucking them away, all empty, he went to the next draw, and the next, moving systematically.

"Your old tricks won't work this time Jack," he intoned again, "And I'm not the rum talking."

"Mmm," Jack mumbled not really listening to him, the crashing of the bottles was really quite loud, if he could just find that rum and slip into sweet oblivion maybe he would go away, him and his bleeding warnings. Jack hadn't really ever had delusions before, but there was always a first for everything.

"Old debts are catching up to you won't be able to run far enough," Jack rolled his eyes, gosh he wouldn't shut up.

"Finally," Jack exclaimed jumping up, there was a half filled bottle and a quarter filled one in the bottom draw. "Here mate," he said chucking the quarter filled one to his old ghost of a mate. The ghost held out his hand to catch it, it fell right through his transparent hand and broke on the boards below.

"You're lucky there was only a little rum left," Jack said, popping his bottle open and drinking, falling back on his chair, he put his feet up.

"This isn't the time to be drinking rum," his old friend said, slightly exasperated, "He's coming after you, and the situation is bad Jack. I can only tell you so much, you must listen to me, I can only hold on for a little longer"

"Aye," Jack said, placing the bottle firmly on the desk. " That's what they all say when they don't want to talk to me, it's either that or their chasing me and blowing cannons in my face, why am I cursed with such pathetic liars." He inspected the rum on the desk as it sloshed in the bottle with the movement of the boat "Look, mate," he finally said, looking up, "I don't know if you've forgotten this or not, I'll give you some lee way since you've been dead and all, but Captain Jack Sparrow can get out of any situation, it just takes a bit of charm, lots of luck and more talking then absolutely necessary, you're almost as bad as your son, both such stiff collars." Seeing the man's startled look he quickly tried to reassure him, "He's not that bad a bloke once you get to know him. I loosened him up of course, a lot of hard work I can tell you. And the morals, who taught him those… but he's got a pretty girl now and I've cleared it up, he's not a eunuch, there was some doubt for a little while… but pretty girl remember."

The ghost's expressions had ranged from surprise to doubt and finally rested on alarm and a little bit of anger, under it all was that look of loss, Jack rolled his eyes, all anyone did was think of what they didn't have. The dead had it made, it's not like they got woken up to be given some cryptic message, they actually got to know what the message was. And he doubted they got horrible headaches, then again they couldn't drink in the first place. Jack preferred his life when he thought about it, there was some advantages to being solid when it came to a fight, fists, ability to pick up shiny swords and guns.

"You can't talk yourself out of this one Jack," he said gravely.

Jack sighed, "Okay I'm sorry bout your boy…."

"What's coming towards you Jack? He's coming for you, and he wants his debt repaid."

"Wait, are we talking about Will here?" Jack asked, slightly confused, not that he wasn't always.

His friend leaned towards him, it was as if the desk wasn't there, just those ghostly eyes filled Jack's vision. "Davy Jones… Jack… Davy Jones," his friend said, a look of fear in his eyes. Jack rose in surprise, moving away from his friend his expression unreadable, the chair pushed away from the desk. Maybe this wasn't a delusion after all, those eyes were telling him different and that sudden chilling coldness which was creeping into his very bones.

"The debt," he murmured, looking down at the rum bottle which was rocking slightly with the ship. "Davy Jones' debt." He had no times for questions of how this could happen, no time for anything really and his head was aching making it hard to think clearly.

"That's right Jack," his old friend said, a look of pity on his face. "He wants to collect on it."

Jack grabbed the rum bottle, making a face as if he was a man about to be hanged, or worse who had been forced to eat a bad cook's meal. "I need a drink," he said, about to tip it down, then he suddenly dropped it, it crashed on the boards of the Pearl, Jack barely noticed. His hand, the one with the old scar on it, was changing; something was spreading slowly on it, Jack quickly closed it as almost as if he was trying to hide it, he looked up at his old friend. "That's not supposed to happen I don't think," he said.

"You're a marked man Jack," his friend said, "You can't talk yourself out of this one," his voice was weak and barely audible, and then he was gone. There was silence…

"Right tell me about something dire and then leave," Jack growled, he quickly headed for the old doors of his cabin, he needed some fresh air, he stepped on the remnants of the rum bottle and looked down. The rum from Bill's bottle, which was on the other side of his desk, had completely disappeared, almost as if it had never been, there was only a light stain. The rum he had just dropped was slowly dripping away, the red liquid slipping between the boards. It ran together in one particular blot, leaving a large red stain on the black boards formed in a circular shape, the death mark one pirate sent to another to warn them they were coming. Jack knelt down, reached out to touch it, then quickly jerked his hand away, he was quiet sure that fresh air wouldn't make this go away and the he had definitely not yet experienced his first delusion, but had experienced a very bad encounter. The evidence of the reality of the matter was all there, right on his hand.

"This is definitely not good," Jack exclaimed, echoing words he had uttered in what seemed to be a happier time. He quickly ran up to the deck. They had a long way to sail, him and the Black Pearl, and so little time to do it in. He needed to think of a plan before Davy Jones made him eat his words, and actually collected on Jacks debt, whatever it was. At the moment Jack couldn't quite recall it, all that rum was making his head slightly cloudy, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket, even looking at it made him slightly queasy, oh how Jack wished he had some rum left to drown his sorrows.

**Hey, this was going to originally be a one shot, but people seemed to like it and you know what they say, give the people what they want. (lol). Anyway hope you like and appreciate your input, I don't know if I should continue or not, I think Boot Strap Bill's character was slightly shallow so sorry. Input would be appreciated and any ideas. How did you think the beginning was? Till the next update (if you wish for one lol). Please review and I shall not despair (lol)**

**Sairra : p **


	3. Unrest

**Unrest**

"_Being a lady isn't one of the most exciting occupations in the world, namely because the job is invented by a man. "A lady must be quiet and delicate and must never pry…" Ha! I'd like to see a man take a ladies job, he'd never manage. It is an art of pretending to listen to a man, and then doing the exact opposite of what he just proposed; only a woman's intelligence could handle such a thing. The world would be a better place without men; they just cause all the problems for the women to handle…" _**Proposed by a very bitter widow, who had realized the liberation her husband's demise brought.**

Elizabeth yawned, she tried to abstain from it, she had been trying all morning, but it had just come. She was bored, listening to her father's man; she wondered how he was not falling asleep at his own words. He couldn't even make a pirate sound exciting, her father's estates stood no chance.

"So sorry," she apologized to the pompous stares of the men. Obviously by their looks they had forgotten she was present.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?" her father asked, always eternally worried; Elizabeth couldn't even sneeze without him being there ready with a handkerchief and a doctor.

"I'm fine father," she replied rather impatiently, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Maybe the lady would like to retire," his father's man offered his opinion, Elizabeth gave him a cold look and he quickly retreated deeper into the armchair he had been sitting in, rather stiffly. It had taken Elizabeth all of last night to persuade her father to allow her to listen to the affairs and news from England and around the other islands. It was the monthly report her father received, as a governor. Her father felt it was quite inappropriate for a young lady to hear of the less tasteful news which was traveling along with the figures of estate, but Elizabeth had bullied him into it in the end. Now Elizabeth sat here, wondering if her efforts were completely wasted.

The idea has first appeared to be a good one because Elizabeth was utterly bored. Everything had already been planned for her wedding; now all she could do was wait. She wasn't even allowed to spend time alone with her groom, people were always crowding around, and her father pointed out that even though she was engaged it was entirely inappropriate for a young lady to be unattended with a young man. Elizabeth had felt like pointing out that she had spent the whole night on an island with a pirate and a lot of rum, but she thought the better of it. It had, though, stirred bewilderment on how anyone was able to fall in love; at least she had known Will at a young age, which meant a few years of fun and games before society pulled tight. Elizabeth now had nothing to occupy her mind, except to wonder what was going on in the outside world. There had been no news from Jack and at first that had been a relief, but then Elizabeth began to have a feeling of foreboding. Though the days were sunny and warm, there always seemed to be a cloud hanging over everything. Elizabeth kept on remembering Jack's words and it was beginning to annoy her, there was no peace, even when he wasn't around. So she had decided that the best way to learn about the fate of Jack and his crew, as well as any other important news, was to hear the monthly report. She had made a fatal error there.

"Yes maybe you should retire," the Governor said, half rising, "I don't particularly think you will find any interest about the news coming in from the other islands.." it was a hopeful wish that he could prevent his daughter from hearing of any more inappropriate deeds, which weren't suited for a ladies delicate ears. It was a sadly placed hope, declared to be doomed from the beginning.

"No," Elizabeth said quite strongly, "I'm perfectly fine gentleman, please go on." She had lived through the amount of grain and rice, and goodness knows what was produced for the colony, she was determined to have her reward.

"Yes…well," said the officer, quite put out, he read silently through the document he had in his hand, then looked up at the Governor for confirmation. The Governor sighed, looked at his daughter, who was completely determined to hear the news, and signaled to the man to continue.

"A few minor pirates have been hung over at Louisanna, too many to mention. The East India trading company has been hot on other pirates which have attacked numerous…. Um….um,"

He stopped here as Elizabeth had edged closer in her chair, looking at him eagerly. The man was not used to eagerness; he was not used to frankly, anyone listening to him with the slightest bit of concern, despite the essential details the governor had to know. The man was quite put out, and turned red at Elizabeth's forthright manner.

Elizabeth noticed the man's unsure manner and quickly sat back in her seat, honestly some people really were trying. When he still did not continue she decided to just reach her main am with one direct question.

"What of Jack Sparrow?" she inquired. The man looked up at her, quite unsure on how to respond to questions, which he was also not used to.

"I'm sorry my lady?" he inquired.

"What of Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth snapped, rather impatiently this time, it was quite a simple question, at the man's blank stare she elaborated. "Jack Sparrow the captain of the Black Pearl. He was going to be hung here a few years back, he escaped, commandeered and sunk the Interceptor…Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth," her father said reproachfully, she ignored him. It was a completely easy thing to do; she had practiced it a lot as a young child.

"Uh…yes," the man said, turning an even darker red. "_That_ …um…Jack Sparrow…. Well as you know the Commodore tried to follow his trail….um…" he looked down at the heavy parchment which contained the report, as if hoping it would provide an answer. "There has been some sightings of him near Singapore, Spain and he has reportedly been moving at a rapid pace, the Commodore lost him on a small port and can't seem to detect him anywhere within the Caribbean, or without it."

"Oh is that why he returned home so quickly?" Elizabeth interrupted absently, she raised her eyebrows, when she had tried to gain information from the Commodore he refused to answer and she hadn't pressed the matter, assuming he had come back because he was needed within Port Royal.

The man remained silent, quite awkward; he quickly turned to the Governor, glancing back at his report. "That's it my lord," he said, edging out of his seat, "There is nothing else to report in front of the lady…" he glanced nervously at Elizabeth as if he expected her to snap at him again, when she did not interrupt he gratefully turned his gaze back to the kind Governor. "If I could have a private recess within your office, to discuss… other matters…"

"Yes very good," the Governor said, smiling and rising, obviously he was relieved that there was no argument from his daughter.

The man and Elizabeth rose too, coming to herself she realized what had passed between the two men. "What do you mean other matters?" Elizabeth enquired, this time her father intervened.

"Now Elizabeth this you shall not hear this piece of news, no civilian shall until I correspond with the other governors. It is news which can not be compromised," he said this firmly and before Elizabeth could protest was walking quickly towards his study, presumably before Elizabeth could even begin to bully him and force him to waver.

"But father," Elizabeth called, but he would not waver, or even hesitate, but walked firmly into his study, left the door open for the officer, and then smartly shut it with finality. Elizabeth sighed, her father could be so stubborn at times and she had completely forgotten. Somehow she had to hear what was being addressed within that room, whether her father liked it or not.

It took some time for Elizabeth to find a way to hear what was occurring within her father's study, without obviously walking through the door. She was forced to retrace her steps as a child, following dusty memory lanes, to find a way. It was a cupboard, a linen one filled with starch white sheets. Elizabeth had not ventured into it for quiet a while, it used to be her childhood retreat, until she became preoccupied with trying to handle corsets and the art of not tripping over her long flowing dresses.

Elizabeth as a child, was as strong and curious as Elizabeth was now. She remembered when Norrington used to visit her father, and she was dismissed to her room, while the men reclined in her father's study. She had known that they were talking of pirates and all the exciting things that were held away from her just because she was a young lady. Elizabeth was determined to hear the stirring tales, and it was ironically stories she recalled which helped her do this. In every story she had ever read there was always secret passages leading to wherever the hero's wanted to go. Elizabeth had searched around her father's study and found a cupboard, it did not contain a secret passage but it was made of thin walls, which served as well. Whenever her father and Norrington disappeared into his study she ran in there, closed the door and sat down listening to the many escapades of the pirates Norrington had faced or heard of.

The closet was large, it could fit three grown people in it and still have room, and Elizabeth had no problem closing the door and standing in the dark, listening to the rumble, which could be heard from the room next door, her fathers study. Elizabeth thanked the fact that the closet had actually been an extension to the original building, and was only made of thin walls. She could hear her father and his man as if they were standing right next to her, without a wall separating them.

"So down to business, brandy Charles?" she heard her father inquire, there was a tinkle of glasses and then she heard a thump, indicating her father sitting down. "How bad is it?" the Governor asked after a pause, his voice was grave.

"The… well the other governors report it has not dissipated sir, but it is moving," Elizabeth had to strain to hear the man, his voice fell to a mumble, she just managed to catch it. "It's hovered around Singapore, Spain and around the Caribbean, as I am sure you are aware Commodore Norrington almost fell prey to it while trying to catch…um…" Elizabeth heard a rustle of papers, "Uh…yes, Jack…Sparrow. Five ships have fallen prey to it, none but one have been found."

"And of the one?" the Governor asked, he sounded worried.

"Well sir, they found it but no man was on board," the officer replied in hushed tones. "There have been other reports of a…. Well a Kraken too…. quite unfounded of course…completely insubstantial."

Elizabeth heard her father rise, heard his footsteps, he was pacing she was sure of it, what he always did when he was worried.

"We don't want panic spreading," he finally muttered, "As Norrington said, make sure this news spreads to no one. As a seaport well… a storm which is rumored to be supernatural will cause all sorts of people to have an excuse to create havoc. We cannot risk the gossip creating a riot…yes… Anything else?"

"No nothing sir," she heard the man rise to his feet, the door to the study open.

Elizabeth felt fear seep through her, an unnatural storm which traveled and swallowed ships…. It was news, which sent a shiver up her spine. The cupboard door suddenly opened, Elizabeth turned with a start and gasped.

"Miss Swann what are you doing in here?" it was just Emily with a pile of sheets. Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"Oh I was just…. Looking for some new linen, I dropped powder on mine," Elizabeth invented what she felt was quiet obviously a lie, but she didn't really care at that point.

"Oh miss, you know we do that," Emily said, looking at her suspiciously. Elizabeth said something inaudible, took a sheet from the pile and quickly exited the cupboard backwards, a few shades redder. Her luck continued on its streak as she fell into the hands of the officer the Governor had been entertaining.

"Oh…Miss…I," he bumbled for the right words to express himself, his face was flushed. Elizabeth quickly retrieved herself from him, tripped over her dress, and embarrassed herself further.

"Why Elizabeth," the governor quickly came to her aid, helping her up from her now significantly belittling position on the floor.

"I tripped," she said in a small voice, trying to provide a winning smile and failing miserably. After both men ascertained she was all right, one bumbling and gushing apologies quiet annoyingly, the officer left, and Elizabeth retreated to her room. She walked unto her balcony, the birds called to each other, the lush green island seemed alive and happy with life. Elizabeth looked down upon her almost invisible scar, it was just a thin white line on the palm of her hand. She looked out at the horizon, the sea rolled calmly in with the tide. Everything seemed at peace but it was either Elizabeth's vivid imagination, but it was almost as if she could see a group of clouds approaching on the horizon.

"Krakens and storms, which swallow men," she said, attempting a small laugh, it wasn't really successful. 'As long as it comes after the weddings,' she thought to herself grimly, 'Otherwise there will be all hell to pay, and it will be the pirates who get it.'

**I'm not sure if this is any good….or that anyone's reading. I can't continue until there's signs of life within those deep murky waters. Come on people please review is this good, bad, pathetically hopeless? Funny chapter coming up, very Jack wised. **

**Sairra : p**


	4. The Ingenious Plan

**The Ingenious Plan**

"_See it seems to me a dead enemies a good enemy, and two dead enemies a rare sight. See it's hard to even get rid of one. And I drink to the man who can get his enemies to do each other in, and kill two birds with one stone. A pirate who can do that is demmed supernatural and I drink to them."_ Stated by a pirate who had just exited a very unsuccessful battle against the navy.

The Black Pearl moved smoothly through the waters, no thought of distance or time, just cutting through the sea as if it was not even there. The fresh black sails rippled with the wind, the railing polished to perfection. Her head board clasped the Sparrow in its grasp, always looking forward with that eternal gaze, the Sparrow always ready to fly from her hands, but seeming to be unable to, entwined forever with her.

The wheel was left tied, some of the crew sat upon the deck, leaning against the mast, or ropes or even the railing for the bold ones. They all were there to take in the fresh night air, and the brightness of the full moon, shining down upon them and casting a pale light upon everything she touched. She bathed the Pearl in an ethereal light, more then ever the ship appeared almost supernatural. Not only for that were they gathered though, but also for that unspoken fear, which spread among them, no one wished to be alone on a night such as this.

A light fog surrounded the ship, and it gave the feeling that it was weightless floating through the clouds, nothing to stop her voyage and triumphs, adventures and loves. One of which was standing at the helm, a solitary figures, some of the crew cast wary glances towards him but he did not stir, lost in deep thoughts where no one could follow him, not even his Pearl.

The talk changed from the cost of good rum, to the fine life the Tortugan citizens led, to funny stories the men remembered. The laughter was somewhat forced though, the curses and blushing of those teased tinged and pale, with no real feeling. The water seemed to reverberate the sounds tenfold, making them almost unbearable. Constantly their glances sneaked towards the captain almost involuntarily, where was this man to lead them? What was he thinking of so deeply? Many of the crew had not seen Jack so sober, in manner; of course, Jack was not completely sober in the literal sense of the word, sneaking seven bottles of rum in during the course of the day, all in close succession of each other. His attitude seemed slightly dampened, though, despite it. He smiled the same and his values had not changed a wit, nor did it seem possible the madness would ever leave him, but to the men, and one woman…. he was different. It seemed there was always a dark cloud following him wherever he went, almost as plain as the one which literally follow the ship constantly in the distance.

He had taken to singing that wretched song, as Gibbs pronounced it, more often then before, almost as if he was trying to remind himself of what it was he was supposed to do. He had dragged his crew all over, from Spain to the Caribbean to Singapore and then back. When the Commodore had taken chase after them his spirits had lifted slightly, he had devised ways to infuriate the man, fleeing to what appeared to be an impassable bay and then finding a path to a secluded hidden cove where the Commodore could not follow, or even see. It had appeared that they had disappeared, and this was the story which had been circulating among the taverns. Jack Sparrow, spirited his ship the Black Pearl from under the navy's very sight. The crew had celebrated that night, holding festivities they had not had the pleasure of knowing in a while, but it was short lived. The cloud had passed closer, sneaking upon them while they had lain. They were forced to flee before it reached them, and whatever that unnatural cover, that pelting rain and lightning bolts hid, caught them in its cold grasp.

They had lost the navy completely, Jack had pronounced that the red coats were a bunch of ninny's to run at the sight of the storm, and not bother to follow the pirates up afterwards. He had been quite annoyed, the navy had been something to have fun with, someone to vex and tear Jack away from that cloud. Jack seemed to lose a bit of his twinkle once the navy left them, he was bored now, all the fleeing and no proper adversary to cheat, it was quite dull actually.

They had news that Buhkett was searching for them upon the sea, but with him Jack preferred not to play, even though the temptation of creating another legend was almost unbearable. He had already had one brush with the East India trading company, he did not want another, and he doubted that this time it would be his pretty skin that copped the price. So grudgingly he had led the men on a course far away from Buhkett and that cloud. News of the fearful storm which took many casualties always seemed to be waiting for them in their next berths. If it wasn't for Jack's need of rum, oh and the occasional snippet of food, and water, he would stop passing through the ports. It was quite tedious to hear news of a storm one already new about, but quite another thing to have ones amazing story of vanishing in front of the navy brushed aside for it.

Now they had been at sea for a while, Jack had stated to the crew that they would be heading for the Bahamas, then had changed it to the Americas, finally to China, and then proclaimed they would try Africa. After each sentiment he had retreated to his cabin, where his cursing was heard, and a large crash of bottles.

"Got to be in here somewhere," was what he was heard proclaiming. Finally the crew had heard singing coming from his cabin, and different types of crashes to the former ones, which Ana Marie had proclaimed was their captain falling down, although she had said it in a less flattering manner, and had referred to Jack with an unfavorable word.

At the end of the day the crew had completely no idea where they were headed, or how long they were expected to be upon the sea. All they had a perception of was that they were in the Caribbean, somewhere close to Tortuga, but closer to Port Royal to some of the men's unease. Jack always seemed to tread back to these waters, after their visit, very brief one at that, to Spain they had returned here and _then_ headed for Singapore. It was almost as if their Captain was stalling, trying to make the journey last longer, or maybe it was that he honestly did not know what to do, he did not contain a plan up his sleeve. None of the crew believed this though, they knew their Captain was a different one to normal, but they also knew as sure as their names that he _always _had a plan in that head of his. They had complete faith in him, although sometimes the _types _of plans he came up with tried it. So they sat upon the deck, waiting for their silent captain, who had only appeared from his cabin a little while ago looking like he was in uncharted and rough waters, to tell them where to go. There was silence as the conversation reached a lull, but it soon began again as their curious glances gave them no answers, that figure still swayed slightly at the helm, a bit unsteady after the amount it had consumed.

Three of the crewmembers stuck together closely and did not join the conversation, just executing from an argument which had taken place out of the captains sight below deck. One perched on an old barrel, his clothes and unruly beard proclaiming him as an old sailor at first glance, another leant against the mast, her hair blowing slightly with the light breeze and the third stood near the rail and gazed mutely out to sea, the colorful ornament which perched on his shoulders as silent as himself, for once, it's chattering was often much to the Captains chagrin.

They observed the other members talk, but they, most of all, kept on glancing piercingly at the captain, except for Cotton, who kept his gaze firmly fixed on the rolling sea. The other two soon grew into a stupor themselves, the pleasant sea air, and heavy thoughts, spiriting their minds away. It took them a while to realize the conversation had stopped, but it wasn't long to realize what had made it stop dead in its tracks. All eyes were riveted to the swaying and extremely drunk captain, standing with his hat cocked aside, and his hands filled with a large bottle of rum, which they had failed to notice before, or he had been hiding in his coat, and his compass, which he always seemed to be examining. The left palm of the hand which was holding the compass was bound with a rag.

"Were devils, were black sheep….hiccup….really bad….wait what's the line," he seemed to turn to the sky for an answer then nodded, "Ah that's right really bad eggs," he sang his favorite line with enthusiasm, although it was extremely off key. "Drink up me hearties," with that he threw back his head and took a swig of rum. "Aye but were loved by our mummies and dad's….. "

The crew had been gazing at Jack as if transfixed, waiting for something, anything and everything. All he had given them was a well-known song extremely off tune.

"That's it," Anna Marie hissed, she pulled Gibbs up roughly, who had sighed and shook his head, and was in the process of retrieving his flask. He was about to protest, but when glancing at her murderous look he had decided against it. "We are going to talk to him _now_." She pushed Gibbs roughly in front of her and continued to push him towards the helm and their captain, silent Cotton followed behind, and all the crew's eyes traced their movements.

Anna Marie pushed Gibbs in front of her, right next to the Captain. They all stood looking at him expectantly like that, but the Captain failed to notice them, it seemed, a bit involved with catching the last dregs from his bottle. Finally Anna Marie dug Gibbs and he coughed slightly. Jack glanced at them for a moment, his hair clinking as he turned it.

"D…Don't you think that you should be a bit quieter captain?" he inquired in his gruff tones, wisely ignoring Anna Marie's vicious gaze. "Only that you don't know what could hear you on these waters, its frightful bad luck you know, to be singing with a full belly and a full moon." He followed with this quickly, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Aye, but it's not my belly that's full, but my head," Jack countered, lowering the bottle. "And I already know what's going to hear me on these waters, man, makes no difference if they do."

Gibbs nodded appreciatively, uncertain of how to broach the delicate subject he really wanted to talk about. Anna Marie gave an angry growl and pushed Gibbs out of the way, confronting Jack herself.

"Where are we going?" she snapped, she was always one to plunge in rather then tread carefully.

Jack looked at her, and then gave her a grin filled with gold teeth. "Well that would be telling now wouldn't it?"

Anna Marie held up her hand, as if she was itching to slap him, but she refrained from it with a lot of effort. "Where….are….we…going?" she said, instead emphasizing each word with a jab at Jack's chest. Jack backed up with each jab and she followed until he was cornered at the rail. He looked behind him at the rolling sea, then up at her murderous face. He tipped the rum bottle back and managed to gain some final drops, which immediately went down his gullet.

Anna Marie wrenched it from his grasp and threw it in the sea, Jack decided that there was a very good chance that he would be next, so he thought the best course of action would be to relent…. in a way. He squirmed away from her and headed for the wheel, pushing the rest of the crew which had crowded around, out of his way.

"We are going," he called back to her as she began to follow him, Gibbs and Cotton at her heels. Jack reached the wheel and discarded the rope which held it in place, taking it in his hands.

"We are going that way," he said, flapping his arms evasively to the right, he then turned the wheel hard, making the Pearl jerk a bit and creak.

The rest of the crew turned their heads, roughly in the direction he had pointed; they saw nothing but the open sea, the moonlight making it appear silvery. They barely saw that because of the fog. The Pearl turned slightly to the right, and then continued on its course.

"You don't know do you," Anna Marie pointed out, after assessing that there was nothing there, she shouted it more then pointed this time.

Jack opened his mouth in indignation, and then changed it to a patronizing grin he aimed her way.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it then?" he said. He then snapped his black compass open and began to examine it, not sparing her or the crew a second thought. His brows furrowed as it had often taken to doing when he examined it.

"Souls disappearing," the parrot suddenly squawked, Jack jumped as did some of the silent crew who were standing in front of Jack, waiting for a sign that he had the answer.

"Dead men," the parrot squawked again. Jack paled a bit.

"Well what do you have to say Mr. Cotton," he composed himself and snapped briskly. He had never really gotten the hand of interpreting the parrot's gibberish.

"That was just the parrot captain," Gibbs muttered.

"Oh," Jack looked at the parrot, and then at silent Cotton, the parrot repeated its words again. "Well someone shut the blooming ornament up, a captain can't think on this ship," he growled but the parrot had disconcerted him. He remained slightly pale and finally snapped the compass shut.

He headed down the stairs and over the quarter deck to his cabin, Ana Marie quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You haven't answered my question," she snapped.

"Gold and jewels," the parrot suddenly squawked from Cottons shoulder.

"Cottons right Anna, maybe you should let the captain get some rest," Gibbs muttered nervously glancing at the angry woman and their captain. The rest of the crew followed them, their heads turning from one angry face, to one unreadable one and back.

"I agree with you man," Jack piped up, turning to go again, but Anna Marie would not let him.

"We deserve and answer," she snapped, "If we don't get out of these waters soon the law is going to catch us, we better have somewhere to go."

"Is that a threat?" Jack inquired as pleasantly as ever, as if he was just asking her the time of day.

"Great trials," the parrot squawked again.

This time both Anna Marie and Jack turned to Gibbs. "Cotton's right," he began as he usually did. "Were surrounded by enemies."

"Let's head for the Bahamas," Anna Marie snapped at Jack.

Jack looked at the crew, then behind them, "Well in case you haven't noticed, the Bahamas are that way," he pointed his hand at the barely visible water behind them, "and unless you want to be running into Davy Jones, I don't think we should be heading towards those towering clouds somehow. Call it just an inkling…"

"Well I doubt we'll be receiving a great reception at Port Royal Jack," Gibbs piped up.

"We'll be caught between two enemies, there's no way to get around Port Royal without the navy spotting us, you've driven us into a trap," shouted one of the men suddenly, he was often drawn into superstition and not the brightest gem in Jack's crew, but this time he did have a point.

Jack reviewed the disgruntled faces of his crew, and sighed, he didn't need this right now, he wasn't exactly in his best state of mind, he was too sober in his reckoning for that.

"Well no use fretting bout it now," Jack said, "You lot all jump off to bed and get some rest and ol' Jack will take care of the rest. Go on, got to get up bright and early tomorrow," none of the crew moved, Gibbs wouldn't meet Jack's eye.

"See, the thing is captain," he finally said after some encouragement came his way by way of elbows, "It would really help, if, you know we knew where we were going. We have to get the ship ready and all…. Were all just a tad nervous, and it would help if maybe you could share your plan with us, you know to rest our minds…"

Jack stared at them, "My plan," he said, not exactly understanding, "Oh… yes of course man…my plan. Jacky boy always has a plan…"

Gibbs nodded encouragingly, the rest of the crew exhaled, relief evidence in their stance, they _knew_ their captain would have the answer.

"You know, I'm a bit disinclined to give you the bearings," Jack said, stalling, his mind was working relentlessly. "Since what happened last time and all…"

"We don't really need the bearings capt'n, just an idea of where were headed," Gibbs added enthusiastically.

"My plan…" Jack muttered.

Anna Marie sighed heavily, Jack turned to her. "Well what do you think my plan is then, eh?" he asked, trying to pull of an air of superiority.

Anna Maries eyebrows raised, her eyes flashed. "You don't have a plan," she shouted as if Jack had just told her plain as day, "You don't have a plan, of all the useless, scurvy, lay about dogs….Were surrounded by enemies, and unless they blow each other up our necks will be in the noose and you…." She would have continued if Jack hadn't stopped her with the expression on his face. Turning from extremely puzzled and at a lost, it had suddenly grown into a smirk as realization dawned. His eyes shined and he quickly strode towards his cabin, his brain was turning again, you could tell by his confident air that he had something up his sleeve, when before there was just an arm.

He reached the cabin doors and then turned to face the silent crew. He grinned craftily, "Gentleman if I am not the most brilliant captain on these seven seas I'll spill all the rum into the sea," he pronounced, quite happy with himself. He swung the doors wide open and sauntered in.

"Crooked door," Cotton's parrot ruffled its feathers.

"Captain what's the plan to bring you into such a fine mood?" Gibbs called.

Jack turned and looked at them and grinned again. "Our enemies are going to blow each other up." With that he swung the double doors shut.

"Were devils were black sheep were really bad eggs…" the crew could hear Jack singing at the top of his lungs inside his cabin.

"Soul's disappearing. Dead men," Cottons parrot intoned again, the crew gazed at the green and red ornament bathed with the silvery moon with despair. They were all at a loss of what to think of their mad captain, and whatever crazy scheme he had hatched which made him so happy.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you saved this fic from Davey Jones locker(lol) Hope you liked and please keep the feedback coming so I can improve and write something that you'll enjoy. The next chapter sees a fitting for a dress, a scared groom to be and a reception gate crashed by monsters. Thanks again**

**Sairra : p.**

**Williz-**

**thanks for the long review, I really appreciate it. I'm excited that someone's enjoying this story, because I like writing it. Your review made my otherwise bad day, thanks. : ). , (I love this story but I was surprised that others thought it was good too lol, I'm my biggest critic). I wasn't sure if I was keeping any of the characters in actual character, so what you said really helped; I know I'm sort of on the right track now. It's good to know that the others characters are getting as much appreciation and ppl aren't just skimming through them. I'm sort of a sucker for Jack, but there will be equally as much of him as the other characters. I just realized I'm doing a will, Elizabeth Jack thing with my chapters. I'll try and continue like that, because it's the most effective way to tell the story. Without the other characters there wouldn't be a Jack to play with anyway, and I think that Will and Elizabeth are both good characters. Anyway I'm babbling on, I thought such a good reviews deserved a long reply, thanks again : P.**

**lateBloomer04**

**Thanks for the long review. I got two when I hardly get any, I was realy surprised and happy. I actually looked up the second movie just after I'd written that chapter and found tons of spoilers, your right about Bootstrap. I'm gonna' fix it up somehow later in the story cause it's annoying me lol. I just realized I've been spelling Behketts name wrong, lol, eeek gotta go fix that up. I'm cramming everything from the trailer in here and hope that I at least assume some things right bout the movie, sigh I wish it was here. Oh well suppose it's the fun of writing this fic. I'm going be getting to Behketts character soon, though I haven't yet figured out how he's going enter, I have a few sketchy ideas, he'll probably be in the next chapter along with mentions of the wedding. I was thinking of having the reception, instead of the actual wedding, because I want it at night, but Elizabeth will get to try one her pretty dress, and Will starts to feel a bit tight around the collar. Thanks again for the review : P.**

**PirateAngel1286**

**Thanks for the review, I think I would have abandoned this story if I'd gotten no word from anyone lol. I'm happy you like it, and I will keep going, hope you liked this chapter hopefully the next one will be coming up soon depending on my homework. : P**


	5. A Crashed Wedding

**A Crashed Wedding**

"_Weddings are happy occasions according to the bride, and nothing must go wrong. God help any man who contradicts her, you'll never see them again." _**Uttered by a recently married man whose rowdy best man had disappeared the night before the wedding.**

Elizabeth looked out to sea; the wind blew her tattered veil causing it to billow around her, her hair whipped into her face. She sat there at the edge of the cliff her bouquet resting in her lap, her hands limp her eyes vacant as she looked out at the receding storm, moving out to sea. Tables lay smashed and in pieces around her, ribbons and flowers blew with the wind, petals covered the earth, appearing like a carpet of nature. Despite all this Elizabeth sat there, looking out to sea, at the receding storm, she did not move her eyes from the horizon, maybe if she had dared to look around her the tears would have begun to fall, but as yet she had not dared, so she stayed in that stationary position, wishing almost believing that if she did not move, if she did not see, it would have all been a fanciful dream, a nightmare she could wake from.

Elizabeth was in shock, she did not know what to think, what to do with her self. Others around her had begun to move hours ago, those that had been stranded. Many were dazed and confused, many were bruised, the latest fashions from Paris torn and hanging, Elizabeth did not notice this, any of it, all she could see was that cloud, that ship and man that had destroyed everything. Something began to stir in her as she thought of it, a slight flicker a fire just about to begin. It was anger and a strong desire for revenge, but it was only in its early stages, right now all Elizabeth could do was gaze and feel numb. The wind blew, the silence was complete, and then the marching boots sounded. Elizabeth turned her head slowly to see what was coming, her veil swirling around her a response to the wind. The men marched forward all completely military, backs ram rod straight, Elizabeth expected to see Norrington in the front, expected to finally see a face she recognized someone she could at least confide in, someone who could help her to make sense of it all. The marching men stopped behind her, Norrington wasn't among them, and the leading man certainly was not him, instead it was Beckett, that vile man which Elizabeth had almost begun to despise, as one despises a cockroach. Elizabeth turned away, away from the men and that smug look; she turned to the sea, and continued to gaze at the rolling waves and distant horizon.

"Miss Swann, I thought I'd find you here," he said his tones were pompous and self congratulatory.

Elizabeth said nothing, yes she had come back here after the storm had left, she had come back here because she did not know where else to go. She had not been able to find Jack, she had not been able to find her father or Norrington or anyone she knew, and most importantly she had not been able to find Will. She had assumed that the only place to go, the most logical place that people would return to…that Will would return to if he was alright… would be to where it had begun. Feelings began to stir in her and she felt like she had just woken, she wanted to tell Beckett that there was no need for his smugness, even a babe could have found her using this logic, she held her tongue though, maybe if she said nothing he would leave her to gather her scattered senses.

"No doubt you are looking for Mr Turner, the blacksmith," he said, Elizabeth's head turned sharply to face him, she saw his smug look, his mouth curl with the knowledge of the power he held. Elizabeth tried to compose herself, tried not to give away the conflicting emotions inside, the immense relief she felt, and the increasing doubt that had begun to grow as the man stood there, he wanted something from her she was sure of that, if of nothing else.

"You must be commended Mr Beckett," Elizabeth said coolly, gazing back to the sea, she purposefully ignored his title. She was quite sure that Beckett was filled with self importance that meant nothing, despite her doubts. "You have managed to make two correct observations in one evening."

Beckett gave out a small clipped laugh, which ended quickly, "All in a days work my lady," he said, his voice rather dry. He stepped forward, now he stood next to the sitting Elizabeth, she did not let her gaze stray.

"Tell me what do you see?" he suddenly asked. Elizabeth tried to hide her surprise at the question.

"I see water," she answered carefully now glancing up at him, trying to assess his motive.

He glanced down at her, and then gazed back at the sea, his expression unreadable, "No, behind that Miss Swann. You see I believe that a whole person's character, their true character can be told by what they view when they cast their gaze upon this vast expanse we dub the sea."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to snort at this flowery use of language, or make some expression which was un-lady like; but instead she continued to listen to Beckett, still searching for the point of this topic.

Beckett glanced down at her again, "Do you know what I see in the water Miss Swann," he did not wait for a reply, much to Elizabeth's intense annoyance, but turned back to gazing at the sea and continued. "I see power, whoever can control the sea Miss Swann, who ever can control the oceans power, will be the most supreme force in our world. To control the sea Miss Swann is to control our world itself, to destroy vile things such as pirates and vagabonds, and to start a cultured society of knowledge and dignity. It all begins with the sea."

There was silence as Elizabeth absorbed this sentiment, silence as Beckett reveled in the strong dream he had, a dream he was so certain would create a new world, one very different to the world as they currently knew it.

"What do you see _now_ Miss Swann?" he finally asked again, forcing his thoughts back to the current matter, the new world would just have to wait for a little while longer. Elizabeth rose, grimacing at the sensation her stiff muscles brought. She tried to maintain some dignity, turning to Beckett, settling her dress and brushing aside a few loose strands of hair.

"I _would_ like to see my fiancé Mr Beckett," she said after she had composed herself appropriately. She held her head high and purposefully ignored his title again, she saw the flash of displeasure in his eyes this time, and it brought her _much_ pleasure. "And I doubt sitting here and having a conversation about what I see or don't see in the '_vast expanse we dub the sea' is_ going to draw me any closer to finding him."

Lord Beckett turned his body now to face her, an unpleased grimace, his weak attempt at a smile, upon his face this time.

"Yes I suppose you would want to be taken to him," Beckett said, dropping all pretense of ignorance as to the whereabouts of Will, not that it would have mattered if he kept it, from the second comment he had made Elizabeth had known that he was quite aware of where Will was.

"There's no need to take me anywhere Mr. Beckett," Elizabeth said, now the one to feel slightly smug, "I can follow your directions to him on my own two feet just as easily as I can follow you, with no need of a personal guard."

"Now there I think you are quite mistaken Miss Swann," Beckett said, the smirk returned to his face again, that knowing look, "You see, some places I doubt they allow young ladies to enter unattended, even Governor's daughters."

"Oh, and where may these such places be?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows in derision at the tone he addressed her with, like she was some small child.

"Port Royal prison as one," he said, his lips curled at Elizabeth's shocked look.

**I'm sorry it's so short, it's a sort of teaser, I have a big report and lots of homework so just bear with me and the longer chapter shall be posted recounting all the events of the wedding. **

**I just realized that I wrote reception in the last chapter, After reading tons of spoilers(if you have any please tell me, I go phsycho over them, I know I'm a bit weird). Anyway after reading them and seeing the cool new trailer which so rocks lol, I've decided to put in the wedding. Just bear with me and the beginning of this chapter shall come, I hope this tides you over till then Lol :p. **

**Willliz- Thanks again for the long review : ), I was so happy all day, my friends kinda got freaked cause I was smiling so much lol. I love long reviews (lol), and I'm so happy that you like the story. I love Jack's character as I said I'm a sucker for him, I think the cool thing about Jacks character is that half the time he doesn't know where he's going or what he's doing, but he makes things up as he goes along, and uses other people to get what he wants. I heard somewhere on the DVD the director saying that if you think about it, Jack isn't a really a very good pirate, he falls off cliffs, gets slapped, loses his ship, gets marooned twice by the same crew….you know. I thought about it and I saw it was true, so I tried to make Jack's character more of an inspiration seizer, Jack plays more on luck and guessing then anything else, he can read other characters and their reactions really well, so he usually guesses the right course. **

**I don't think Norrington is evil at all, but I think he's misunderstood, I mean he let Elizabeth go when he could have just forced her to marry him, and he gave Jack a head start. He's just a character who's very restrained and follows the rules a little too much, but I heard that in DMC he shakes that off a bit, I don't want to give too much away (unless you want me to cause I'm dying to share some spoilers lol I wasn't sure how people would like the previous chapter because I changed the writing style a bit, I like to play around with it, so I wasn't sure if it was a bit long winded. I benefited heaps from your review, now I know I'm on the right track with all the characters and I haven't gone way off the map lol, and that someone's enjoying this fic hopefully as much as I am writing it, thanks and please keep them coming. : )**


End file.
